


The Christ Contract

by Saint_Kitten_da_3rd



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Graphic Description, Psychological Drama, Sex Addiction, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Kitten_da_3rd/pseuds/Saint_Kitten_da_3rd
Summary: When Barbara Gordon is given the gift of walking again she will need to rethink what it means to be the Oracle. When she finds out whom the gift is from, it will be up to her whether it becomes a gift or a curse.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure this is the one of the only Barb/Slade Fics on the internet so, you know, go me. This story is a slow simmer so yes it will get highly graphic as far as sex scenes go: fair warning. I also hope I did a good job justifying why these two get together. The time line takes place some time early on in Oracle's career (also made her a professor because why not.) I included some elements from the animated movies (not son of Batman though) but I'll just give you a mini low down at the beginning of each chapter to help. Let me know how I'm doing in the comments. I welcome rave reviews and flames alike.

Barbara Gordon ran through the park in the dark unaware she was being followed.

_It’s daring; being a young woman running through the park at night alone._

Barbara stopped abruptly when she realized she’s run right into a drug deal. She took a step back and glanced behind her. Two more goons, at least one armed. Things just got interesting. There were five total if you included the buyer. It’s one of the goons behind her who made the first effort to grab her by the hair. She dodged easily swinging around and kicked him in the teeth with her heel. The other three rushed to his aid drawing their weapons. One knife two guns. Barbara readied herself for a fight.

_She’s smaller and thinner than they are. If one of them manages to grab her or land a single hit she’s done for._

Barbara dove towards one of he men with the gun punching him and kicking the gun out of his hand.

_Brazilian Jujitsu…Aikido… moves that use the opponent’s strength against them. Smart; she’s knows she can’t rely on her own body for power._

Barbara finished the second guy with another sharp punch to the stomach and two to his jaw. She flipped backwards grabbing the guy behind her with her ankles and throwing him into a tree.

_One left but he’s armed and advancing on her. She’s relying on her arms and hands a lot. That’s understandable. She hasn’t had her legs very long._

Barbara slowed her movement as the man moved toward her gun pointed straight her. She swung around kicking him hard enough to stun him but not enough to knock him out.

_Her kicks are weak, imprecise. She’s testing herself. The rest of her technique is effortless. Her posture is nearly perfect. You could put a pitcher on her head and barely spill a drop. God who is this girl?_

Barbara ducked down tripping the guy and grabbing the gun out of his hand. She then swung around cracking the man’s jaw with the butt of the gun knocking him out cold. Barbara glanced around surveying the damage. When she was certain they were all out she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and went back to her run.

_Now that was beautiful._

Deathstroke was perched in a tree far enough away that he could see the fight but not so close that Barbara Gordon would know he’d been tailing her.

 

***

 

**_Two Days Earlier._ **

Barbara was grinning ear to ear probably more than she needed to as she waved goodbye to her students at the library. She then continued to make her way home. It was a nice summer day. She’s grown to love this time of year. It was a time when she wasn’t confined to her apartment. No moving through the slush in her wheelchair. She was half way down the block and she felt something pinch her lower back. One thing she didn’t like about this weather was bugs and it felt like one had latched onto her lower back. She finally freed the thing. It wasn’t a bug. She examined the small piece of metal. It was a tiny cartridge. She’d just been injected with something. Panic ran through her as she looked around as much as the chair would allow. She was being followed. Why?  The pinch began to turn into a spreading throbbing pain throughout her back and lower abdomen. She searched her belongings only to realize she’d left her phone back at the library. Shit. She spun around and moved back to the library and up it’s ramp a fast as she could. The pain had turned to heat as well. Had she been poisoned by someone? Did they know who Oracle was? She raced to grab her phone on the bookshelf. She had to call Bruce. She had an aching/paranoid feeling this was bigger than it seemed. She had just pressed call when something she never expected… ever happened. Her right leg twitched.

“Wayne Manor.” Alfred’s voice said.     

Barbara sat there amid the dusty old shelves her mouth open slightly in disbelief. She stared at her right leg until she saw it twitch again and this time she felt it.

“Hello?” Alfred’s voice asked again.

The phone dropped out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. Barbara’s eyes began to well up. Carefully as if her leg were a wild animal she slowly moved her right hand towards it and gave if a sharp pinch. Her leg jumped again, and she felt it. Now both of her legs felt like they were asleep tingling and cold. Suddenly a white-hot heat shot through her legs. It was so suddenly and so painful Barbara had to grit her teeth. What was happening? How was this even possible? Now her left leg twitched at the ankle. Gradually she felt the twitches as though waking from a dream. The chair beneath her became more solid the shoes on her feet became tighter. Barbara stared at her legs for a long moment before she tried to do something she hadn’t dared even to dream about. Slowly she moved her left foot from the rest of the wheel chair and to the floor. Using all of her upper strength she hoisted her body up from the chair only to topple onto the floor. She grunted as she pulled herself up slowly moving her feet beneath her. Gripping the bookshelves one by one up she climbed to her feet. Her breath was shallow. Then came the moment of truth slowly her fingers left the bookshelf. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked down at her legs shakily hold her up. Her hand gripped her mouth for fear she might start sobbing right there. How? Why?

“Professor Gordon?” She heard the voice of one of her students call in a very loud whisper.

Quickly Barbara at back in her wheelchair.

“Hey I thought you left already.” Said the smiling boy.

“I did I… just forgot my phone.” She said holding up her cell phone.

Suddenly the boy’s face changed to one of concern. “Are you alright?”

Oh God she was still crying. “Yeah I’m fine the dust gets to my eyes sometimes.” She said wiping her face with a smile.

“O..kay well I’ll see you next Tuesday.”

“See you.” Barbara said with a final smile and wave. She looked at the phone in her hand. Alfred had long since hung up probably thinking it was a prank call. She stared at the phone for another long moment before putting it back in her purse on the wheelchair. She stared off into space for moment before leaving and heading home still in her chair.

 

 ***

 

**_Present day_ **

Barbara opened the door to her apartment after her run. It had been two days since she’d made her discovery. She didn’t know what had happened, who did it or how long it was going to last. The big question was why hadn’t she told anyone yet? She should be on the phone right now with either Bruce or Dick celebrating. She frowned as she tossed her keys on the side table in the mudroom of the apartment.

_No not celebrating; Calculating._

This had been done to her not for her, which was even more reason why she should be talking to Batman or Nightwing. She took the cartridge out of her pocket and looked at it. At the very least she should be examining what she’d been shot with not running around. She walked from her living room into her bedroom taking off her hoodie now soaked with sweat when she noticed the window doors to her apartment balcony were open. She lived at the penthouse of her sixteen-story building (thanks Bruce), and she knew she hadn’t left it open before she left.

She slowly walked over to the window doors. “Batman?” Who else would…“Nightwing?”

“Close.” She her a voice say from behind her.

Barbara spun around and saw an orange mask emerging from the shadows. It took her a moment to register who he was but when she did her voice nearly caught in her throat. “Deathstroke…” As in Deathstroke the Terminator, as in the mercenary, as in the contract killer, as in... she really should have called Bruce or Dick. Barbara immediately darted for the door and Deathstroke ran after her to beat her to it. She grabbed a lamp and threw it at him as she made her way to the door. In one fluid movement he unsheathed his sword and sliced the lamp into two neat halves. Barbara ran into her living room and towards the front door. He probably knew who she was, but she still couldn’t risk going into the Oracle room to get any weapons. She’d have to make due with what was mounted on the wall of her living room. Unfortunately that was only a bo staff and two antique unsharpened swords. She made a snap decision to go with the bo staff.

Deathstroke moved towards her. She jumped back staff in hand readying herself for a fight that she was fairly certain she couldn’t win. Deathstroke’s profile flashed through the red head’s photographic memory.

_Deathstroke AKA Slade Wilson, Former Lieutenant Colonel in the united states army turned assassin._

“You just brought a stick to a knife fight, little girl.” He chuckled unsheathing a second sword.

_Was a part of a government experiment to create a super soldier. Very intelligent and skilled in hand to hand combat. Known adversary to the Teen Titans. He’s highly paid and highly dangerous._

_He’s the best at what he does. I can’t fight him like this._ Barbara thought to herself. _I’m not used to this body yet._ Barbara lunged at Deathstroke and ducked down until she the same height she’s be in her chair. _If I keep at a low level I might have a prayer._ She quickly swung the bo staff managing a hit to his right. He grunted but blocked the other blow to his other side. He hadn’t been expecting her to fight on a lower level.

 _Good. Maybe it’ll throw him off enough for me to survive this._ He blocked two more blows before he split the bo staff in two. Barbara was caught off guard for a moment but gained enough composure to get a grip on the two pieces and took a step back. For a moment the two circled each other. Barbara swung the two pieces around to get a better grip on them. She only had a moment before he advanced on her. She managed to block a punch and a two kicks but she’s been backed into the kitchen.

 _Well at least the kitchen has knives._ She thought throwing the two pieces of the staff at Deathstroke.

He dodged one and split the other around him with ease. “Are you finished yet?” he asked dryly.

Barbara grabbed a large kitchen knife but didn’t get a chance to use it.

Deathstroke had closed the gap and punched her twice once in the stomach and once on the jaw. He then grabbed her arm and swung her into the refrigerator face first. He pinned her there with a forearm on her neck and her left arm twisted behind her back.

“You have a funny way of showing gratitude.” He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. “Then… why… kill.” But that was all she could choke out before he put some more pressure on her neck.

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead.”

Barbara knew he wasn’t lying but why then? Who would hire one of the most dangerous men in the world just hit her with a dart, even if it did make her walk again?

“Oh by the way.” He said slamming her head into the refrigerator hard enough for her to see stars then letting her fall to the floor. “cute bra.”

That was the last thing Barbara heard before everything went black.


	2. ...to tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter picks right up after the event of chap. 1 you'll get a little more info about whom sent Slade and why.

Barbara awoke a few hours later. Her head, her jaw and stomach were all throbbing with pain. Luckily that seemed to be the only real damage. She looked down at her shorts and slowly pulled her legs up.

_Still working._

She rubbed her head, probably a concussion. She didn’t have time to worry about that. She winced as she slowly stood up. She searched her pockets. The cartridge was gone. Probably what he used to find where she lived in the first place. She slowly walked into the bedroom she had to bend down to put her hand on the palm reader. She was smiling. She didn’t know why she was smiling maybe it the fact that she had to adjust to everything being handicap friendly. Now that she didn’t have to worry about that. Suddenly her smile faded. She still didn’t know how or why this happened or anything about her current condition. She needed to run some tests but first things first. She slowly walked into the oracle room and pulled out a tracking monitor. She’d managed to snag a tracking device on his glove when he was busy twisting her arm off.

_Two can play at that game asshole._

She put the monitor in her pocket before opening up a case that held her old batgirl costume. She stared at it for a long time before shutting the case. She still didn’t know how much Deathstroke knew about her, but she had to air on the side of caution. This was bad. She should be calling Bruce and Dick especially this was his archnemesis she was dealing with. So why was she making no effort to contact them? It wasn’t like she didn’t need the extra muscle. She had just got her ass handed to her and as was pointed out if he wanted to he could have killed her already.

_No this is my fight._

***    

Slade was busy setting up his long-range rifle. Normally he didn’t take on more than two jobs at a time but the first was going to be time consuming and this one was a simple assignation. The idiot in his crosshairs decided to rat on the wrong people. His employer wanted it to happen in front of the courthouse, making a point that the hit would make the evening news. Not normally his style to put on a show, he usually had requests for the opposite but they’d paid. He was just about to take the shot when he heard something from his right. He looked just in time to get kicked in the head as a figure swung into him so hard he was shocked his head didn’t go flying off his shoulders. His entire body was flung sideways and his rifle fell from the rooftop to the alley down below. That last part had really pissed him off. He was on his feet in a second and despite a little double vision he got a look at the small hooded figure in black.

“Round two, you son-of-a-bitch.” Said the figure in a woman’s voice. The Gordon girl. He’d been expecting her but now nearly this soon and certainly not here. She’d only been out for two hours it would be dawn soon. He’d found the tracking device but the beating he gave her should have kept her out for at least a few days. The serum had improved her metabolism too apparently.

 ***

 _She’s not a typical woman Mr. um Deathstroke._ Said the blonde-haired woman as her servant brought her a kettle of coffee. She seemed to embody the words stuffy lawyer. “Thank you,” She smiled to the man. She poured herself a cup and looked at Slade offering a cup. He just stared at her. “hm all business I see,” She smiled to herself adjusting her glasses. “good. My employer likes a man dedicated to his work.”

“Your employer?”

She smiled wider. “Mr. Zanni has heard many good things about you-“

“Deathstroke” He corrected her before she could stumble over her words again.

“Deathstroke.” She said musingly to herself as she added in her cream and sugar. “This is different from your usual assignments I’m sure.” She reached into her purse and removed a small box. She opened it and displayed the contents to Slade. Inside was a small cartridge about the size of a thimble. “This is the Red Queen.” Her eyes darted between Slade and the box indicating he should take it.

He reached down at picked up the dart examining it. “And?”

“and it’s going to change the landscape of modern warfare.” She said setting the box on the table next to the kettle. “You two should be acquainted, you’ve met her. She’s also known as the metahuman serum.”

His eye darted down to look at the woman as she calmly (albeit smugly) sipped her coffee. He tossed the dart back to her and she caught it and put it back in the box. “diluted but also enhanced. The most brilliant scientific mind has been working on this.”

“Who do I have to kill?” He asked flatly.

The woman laughed. “Oh my, nothing so… dramatic.” She put the box back in her purse. “Not initially anyway. All that is required of you is to administer it to our subject and monitor the subject’s reaction for the next 6 to 12 months without the subject knowing..”

“I’m a little expensive to hire as a babysitter.” He said his gaze narrowing. Slade had a feeling there was a large part of this story he wasn’t being told.

“Mr. Zanni wants quality assured. Besides babysitters don’t kill the baby when something goes wrong.”

“Such as?”

“The usual, insanity, paralysis, death, or who knows maybe nothing will happen at all. However what we are expecting is for her to walk.”

“What’s your employer’s first name Jesus?”

She simply giggled.

“Who’s the mark?”

The woman smiled and paused. “Barbara Gordon.”

His eye widened. She smirked. She gestured to the butler who had been standing near the door during most of the conversation. He brought over a metal briefcase and opened it revealing a mound of unmarked bills. “fourteen million now, fourteen million upon completion, and seven million every month in between. You’ll receive the fourteen upfront should you need to _clean up_ before the deadline _,_ so to speak.”

Something still didn’t feel right. Slade ran a finger along the edge of the briefcase. “Answer me this, if you’re doing this generous act of kindness why do it without her knowing?”

“I don’t believe you’re being paid to ask questions.”

“I don’t believe I’m being paid at all.” He sneered slamming the lid of the briefcase shut and folding his arms. “Not unless you _answer_ that question.”

The woman’s eyes widened with panic and she took another sip of her coffee her hands trembling. She shakily set down the cup. “It is paramount that the findings from this experiment stay within a very select number of individuals. I’m sure it would take little imagination to see how this information could end up in the wrong hands.”

He smirked. Worse than his? Not likely.

“Should she survive the first year she will need…” The woman shifted a little uncomfortable. “taken care of after.” The woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses up her nose.

The question was, was the idea of killing the ex of his one of his most hated enemies enough to put up with all the secrecy. Slade thought for a moment and smiled beneath his mask. Yeah it was. He grabbed the briefcase and reached past the woman almost making her jump out of her skin. He fished around in her purse until he had the box. He was close enough now that he could see the woman was shaking like a leaf. Good; his point was made. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He whispered before walking away.

 ***

Curiosity got the better of Slade which is why he’s stopped off at Gordon’s home. He needed to gauge what he helped create especially if he’d need to take her out eventually anyway. Now he realized she was more than just a pretty face; she was a huge pain in the ass.

“Hey look up there!” He heard one of the men call from in front of the courthouse. Two of the men with his target started firing towards the rooftop. “Shit.” He said diving further towards the other side of the building.

He watched her dive over towards the other side of the roof as well. The two of them locked eyes for a moment before he ran in the other direction and jumped off the building. He flipped and shot a grappling hook through one of he windows in the other building that made up the alley below. And if he didn’t get that gun back he’s going to kill her and just eat the financial loss. He was about a story away from the ground when the rope went slack and he toppled down hitting the concrete. He looked up and standing on the roof with a self-satisfied smile on her face was the Gordon girl. He glanced down and saw she’d threw something cutting the rope. The blood had gone to his head and the only thing he could think about was making her die. He pulled out a hand held and shot three gunshots at the roof. She dove out of the way and disappeared onto the top of the building.

“Over here.” He heard a muffled voice say.

“Dammit.” He glanced beside him and there was his rifle broken beyond repair. Too heavy to take with him and too damning to leave as evidence. He sighed. He’d have to do this the old fashion way.

 ***

Barbara didn’t have much choice except to take the stairs. She didn’t have a grappling hook or any of the toys she used to as Batgirl. She looked at the monitor in her pocket he was still down there, but she had to hurry. She burst through the door at the alley entrance and saw it littered with bodies.

Suddenly she was knocked sideways by a sharp right hook. She fell to the ground her ears ringing. She’d been in too much of a hurry to pay attention to her surroundings. Near the mouth of the alley a man was on his knees pleading with Deathstroke.

Slowly the assassin strolled towards her. He picked her up off the ground by her hair and held her right next to his cheek. He counted each of the bodies. “Let’s see one, two, three, four…. So that’s a dozen dead as opposed to one all because-“ The pleading man tried to run out of the alley way. Deathstroke shot him in the back of the head without looking. “-Baker’s dozen, and all because you couldn’t keep your nose where it doesn’t belong.” He tossed her and she hit the wall of the building hard. He walked over to a massive broken gun on the other side of the alley. He shook his head and sighed. Then strapped something on it she couldn’t see before walking back and kneeling in front of her. “You’re lucky,” He said his voice low and menacing. “If I hadn’t blown off that steam you’d be joining them.” He leaned close to her ear. “See you later gorgeous.” He stepped on her monitor before pulling out a remote from his belt. He pressed a button and the giant broken gun blew into a million pieces.

When Barbara opened her eyes, he was gone. She sighed and walked over to what was left of the gun. She picked up a small piece with a handkerchief out of her pocket. Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw a few nearly scratched out numbers on the metal. She put the metal in her pocket before glancing around.

 _Thirteen dead._ It was hardly like they were good people. They were mobsters, still, the fact that they could have been spared if she could have stopped him. Barbara pulled out her phone again when she heard a few groans coming from some of the men. Still she was in over her head outmatched and literally outgunned. _Just call them already._ A voice was telling her in the back of her mind. She sighed and put the phone away. She had to get out of here before the police came. It was dawn and she had a class to teach soon.


	3. Hateful

Slade didn’t like going over to the Gordon girl’s place in broad daylight but he needed info. He’d seen a palm scanner in her room when he got there. He hadn’t thought much of it but in light of certain events namely the little bitch almost costing him his target, it was something he’d need to look into. He peeled off a copy of her hand print from one of the walls in the living room. He winced and pulled off his mask as he looked at a mirror in her bedroom. He had a large purple bruise on the right side of his face. He gently lifted the eyepatch to better assess the damage. No one left marks like this on him. He put his mask back on and placed the print on his hand. It didn’t even reach the bottom of his hand. Christ she was small. He reasoned that it was the serum that had made her so strong which soothed his ego a bit. That didn’t explain the fighting skills though. The palm scanner lit up and the wall moved to the side. He walked into a room nearly the size of the living room that was all black with blue lights. He walked over to a semicircle full of keyboards when he entered it a blue hologram cylinder surrounded him.

“Welcome Oracle.” Said a robotic voice.

He glanced over and on the other side of the room was a display case with a Batgirl costume in it. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. “Should have asked for more money.” He said to himself as he left the apartment.

*** 

Barbara was combing through the dark net on a university library computer. Wrong on so many levels but she didn’t have the luxury of the oracle room right now. She pulled the handkerchief with the metal inside it. All she could make out was a number four on the metal. She sighed and made a rubbing with a piece of paper the on the metal. It looked like the other numbers had been scratched out too badly for her to get any other numbers except a six. She rolled her eyes.

_Never easy is it._

She tapped her hand on the table. Probably not rare enough to cross check black market stores but maybe the scratched out number was part of a serial number. She looked at the gun she recognized Chey-tac m200. No four but if she checked the surrounding areas for serial numbers with…

“Bingo.” She said to herself before writing down the address. She looked at her phone she only had ten minutes until her class started. She fought the urge to just get out of the wheel chair and run.

*** 

Slade was finally home and happy to be there for a change. It had been a long two days. He was looking forward to normal clothes and sipping whiskey in front of the fire. He had just sat down on the sofa when he heard the window smash open behind him. He stared straight ahead sipped his whiskey and sighed before standing up. He turned around and saw the small figure of he assumed Barbara Gordon crouching amid the broken glass clad in all black including a black ski mask.

“What do I have to do get a restraining order?” He growled walking towards her

She pulled her mask off. “You’re telling me what I want to know.”

“I’m not actually.” He said trying to grab her by the hair.

She slid between his legs standing behind him and brought her hands down together on the back of his neck. He jerked forward. When he turned around she swung around and kicked him in the face knocking him flat on his back. She then pinned him to the floor with her foot on his neck.

He grabbed her foot wincing.

“Who sent you?”

“Life’s full of disappointments” he croaked. “Even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you. So you can kill me if you have to but I’m not telling you anything.”

She scowled deep before she moved her foot and let him sit up. “I was expecting better from the world famous Deathstroke.”

He glared up at her for a moment before grabbing both of her ankles and yanking them up knocking her flat on her back.

She groaned as he got to his feet. “I’ve been up for over forty-eight hours straight most of which has been spent fighting you.” He stood over her. “I’m tired,” He held out a hand to her. “and you can just call me Slade.”

She stared at his hand for a moment.

“If I wanted you dead you’d be dead already.”

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. Once she was on her feet he brushed past her. “Can I get you something to drink?” He said walking into the other room. “and you’re paying for that window.”

Barbara shifted uncomfortably. “Water’s fine.”

A moment later he held a tumbler with ice water in it. He set it on the coffee table then sat down in one of two sofas in front of the fireplace. He crossed his legs and sipped his drink.

Uncomfortably Barbara walked over to the other sofa and sat down. She looked down suspiciously at the glass in front of her. Slade seemed to be studying her. He then rolled his eye grabbed her glass and took a sip before setting it back in front of her.

“If I-“

“Wanted me dead I would be.” Barbara sighed. “You’re like a broken record.” She took the water and drank a little. “None of this makes sense.”

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase don’t look a gift horse in the mouth?” He said with a thin smile.

“That’s not what this is.” She said flatly. “You’re treating me like an experiment that’s hardly a gift.”

 He shrugged then looked at her. “Is that why you haven’t told anyone?”

“I wanted to be certain it was permanent.”

“Seems to be, let’s see, done all the major tests. There’s walking, running.” He said counting on his fingers. “fighting, f-“

“That’s-“ Barbara’s mouth dropped open and her face went beat red. “that’s none of your business.”

“I take it that’s a no.” He said with smug smile on his face.

Barbara folded her arms and turned her head. “And who with exactly anyway?” She said so low she didn’t think he could hear her. Dick Grayson? No, he’d moved on a long time ago. Thinking about this at all was painful because her last sexual experience hadn’t been her choice. The Joker on top of her taking pictures of every wince, and every scream. But the worse part, the thing that keep her up at night worse that the pain of the wound was the bone chilling numbness. The last sexual experience she’d ever have and not only was it the man who paralyzed her, but it was how she knew she was paralyzed. Barbara closed her eyes as two tears rolled down her cheek. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a somewhat callused hand wipe her cheek.

Slade was knelt by her side. A few moments passed as they just looked at one another until Barbara realized he was touching her bottom lip with his thumb. Barbara drew in a sharp breath and stood up as did he blocking her path. She looked up at him unable to read the expression on his face. Slowly he leaned towards her but before he could make contact Barbara grabbed him by the neck bringing her lips crashing into his. He pulled back a stunned look on his face. Her eyes darted around his face before she kissed him again gentler than before. There was no real logic to this other than the fact that he was someone other than Dick Grayson. She needed this in some awful visceral way, she needed some way to get that control back that she had lost so long ago.

He pulled back drawing in a breath before shoving the coffee table out of the way in one gesture. Barbara could hear one of the glasses shattering on the floor. He didn’t seem to care as he quickly unzipped her jacket. She began pulling her shirt off and managed for the most part getting it stuck on one arm. Slade grabbed her bra and ripped it open revealing her trembling breasts. Barbara’s eyes widened. The fact that he couldn’t be bothered with a clasp almost made her laugh. Slowly or rather slowly by comparison to everything else he ran his hands over her chest. Barbara closed her eyes for moment before she felt her pants being unbuttoned and pulled down to her knees. He made quick work of her panties as he had with her bra ripping them off and tossing them. She heard him unzip his pants and pulled him close. She couldn’t help but let out a small cry. She was… tighter than she expected but made sense since it had been a while. He was just all around bigger than her so maybe it wasn’t that shocking. It didn’t stop him, a freight train couldn’t stop him at this point but he did slow down. Barbara couldn’t seem to close her mouth or stop the little whimpering sounds coming from it. He smirked at her small sounds. Did he find this funny? Barbara dug her nails into Slade’s back and not in a gentle soothing way. No, she wanted blood. He groaned and grit his teeth. Then he grabbed her arm and slammed it above her head gripping it so tightly she thought he’d break it. He had both her arms pinned above her with all his weight glaring down at her. Then she felt herself smile at him her own wicked smile. To no small amount of horror and confusion even to her she was smiling up at Deathstroke. The thing that made sense, that made everything alright was that he had the same wry smile on his face just before he viciously kissed her. Not once had he lost his rhythm thrusting inside her. This wasn’t like Dick Grayson’s innocent hands and asking where he could touch her. It wasn’t even like Bruce with his years of experience and women but gentle all the same. This was hate-fucking but it was what she desperately needed. Barbara’s whole body trembled before her body went limp on the floor. This seemed to amuse the assassin as he rolled off her and zipped up his pants. She winced as she sat up and looked at him.

He was leaning on his elbow just looking at her. “Did you-“ He ran a finger caressingly along her arm. He was about to brush her hair out of her face when she sat up straight

“I have to go.” She said quickly trying to gather her things and make the quickest exit she could.

Slade leaned back on his elbows watching her as she stumbled a bit over her pants before she got her bearings and left. “I take it that’s a yes.” He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty goodness as promised! It was actually harder to write these two getting together than I thought it would be and I'm still not sure if the transition to a sexual relationship makes sense but hey it's fan fiction not war and peace. As always thanks for reading.


	4. Great Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick sidebar here. I'm taking the history of Slade and Terra from a cross between the Judas Contact comic storyline and the Judas Contract film. (I'm stealing lines from the film but for this fic it was mos def a sexual relationship) I get why they left that out of the movie but I think it's a pretty important albeit messed up part of their relationship (and will be for the sake of this fic.) In short Slade does try to sell out Terra to Hive but I dropped the Grant subplot of the comic. The upcoming chaps will still have a lot of sexy goodness but I'll explore the timelines that are left out of the comics for Batgirl and Deathstroke i.e. Slade as a young person and Babs'... everything. Ok coming off the soapbox now. Enjoy the fic.

 

Slade had his sniper scope pointed at the Gordon girl’s window. Didn’t make him feel like a creepy pervert one bit. Her drapes were drawn since she’d gotten home a few hours ago and hadn’t left. He tailed her for the better part of the afternoon and into the evening. Far as he could tell, she still hadn’t told anyone about her current condition. He didn’t know if she knew she was being followed. Suddenly the drapes of the penthouse were pulled open. She stared in his direction with a scowl on her face. She made one crude gesture at him before closing the curtains. Well that answered that question. This was stupid. He wouldn’t be feeling like this if he hadn’t slept her the night prior. Not that having sex with a mark was beyond him and he’d only done what any man with a pulse would have done in his situation. Nothing about this assignment was his usual, the target, the babysitting, and it was throwing him off. He sighed looking back through the scope. He saw her standing on the balcony with a sheepish look on her face. She rolled her eyes and wrote something on a notebook and turned it to face him.

“coffee?” was written on it in sharpie. He looked up from the scope blinking. He considered this for a moment before a voice in the back of his head said. _“you got something better to do?”_

_***_

Barbara heard a thud on the balcony as she poured two cups of coffee. She looked up when he entered the kitchen and took a step back. That mask and his height made him look terrifying even knowing what was underneath. She had on a robe but she was also wearing a short purple negligee. Normally she’d just be wearing an oversized Platinum Flats U t-shirt but she felt like she was being… judged.

“How-“ She began trying not to show how that one glaring eye intimidated her. “do you take it?”

He pulled off his mask to her relief. “Black.” He said sitting down. Tasting bitter as all hell what a shocker. She noticed his bruise from the other day was nearly gone. He healed from things quicker than anyone she’d ever met. Maybe from the experiment. She’d need to update her information.

A long silence passed between the two of them as they sipped their coffee. The discomfort was palpable or at least it was for Barbara she couldn’t tell if Slade was feeling uncomfortable.

Finally she broke the silence. “So It’s just a gift.”

He sighed and rolled his eye. He wasn’t the easiest person to talk to. He made Bruce seem chatty. For a moment she thought he was going to get up and leave. Instead he changed the subject. “Why haven’t you told Grayson or Wayne yet?”

Barbara blue eyes opened wide with shock, before regaining her cool. “Did you always know? Is that why you took this on?”

“I’ve known about Nightwing for some time, it wasn’t hard to piece together after that.” He said calmly. ”You were the real stunner though m’dear.”

Barbara had a feeling he wasn’t talking just about her secret identity. Maybe the negligee was a bad idea. She could feel her face growing warm. She exhaled turning her head. 

“Batgirl and the Oracle.” He said matter-of-factly sipping the coffee.

“Did you know that already or did you just snoop around?” She asked with a frown.

“Snooped around.” He said cooly with a thin smile. “You really should install a passcode security system. They’re archaic but harder to hack.”

“Thanks for the advice.” She said though her tone could have just as easily told him to go jump off a cliff. She was the Oracle no one knew how to hack better than her.

“My pleasure.” He said with the same thin smile. He was looking her in the eye, so why did she feel like he was examining her and laughing about it.

“From the way I hear it you’re usually busy fighting teenagers.” She said pointedly changing the subject to something she hoped would bother him.

His smile disappeared. Looked like it did. He cracked the bones in his neck. “When the job calls for it. You haven’t answered my question.”

Pot calling the kettle black. She sighed looking down at her coffee. “I’m not… not really the same person.” That was all she said on it and that was all she was going to say on it. It was a complex and mysterious situation even to her. Why hadn’t she called Batman or Nightwing or even her birds? Her students, her friends, her dad no one knew. She still didn’t know if her condition was permanent but that wasn’t the reason she was keeping this secret so what was? She expected him to push the issue but he didn’t. “This is what you do then? Just killing and stalking?”

“I have other hobbies.”

*** 

Slade slammed Barbara against the refrigerator. Didn’t matter, this was a hell of a lot easier than trying to hold a conversation with him. She kissed him gasping for air when she could. She couldn’t decide whether she liked the goatee or not. For a brief second, she thought of it’s prickliness being somewhere else on her body. She was still sore from the other night… everywhere, but it didn’t look like either of them was going to stop. He had her pinned against the fridge holding her up, her toes scraping the linoleum. She really didn’t want this to stop.   

 ***

Slade let of gasp that sounded more like a death rattle. The green liquid of the Lazarus pit felt like he’d been sitting acid for an hour. His chest felt like something was crawling in his lungs, maggots maybe. He looked over at Wintergreen who was sitting in a chair next to the isolation tank reading a book.

“Welcome back.” Said Wintergreen not looking up from his book. His hand explored a table next to the tank for his bookmark.

Slade leaned over and handed the bookmark to Wintergreen. “You could always just dogear the page.”

“What kind of sadistic barbarian do you take me for?” He said putting the book down on the table with a smile.

Slade smiled back then he stretched. “How long was I gone?”

“Four months.”

Slade looked at him wide eyed. “Months?”

“If we’re being technical you weren’t gone at all really. You were in a coma in the most heavily guarded hospital on the west coast.”

Slade got out of the tank and began getting dressed in some clothes Wintergreen had set out.

“It was no small feat getting your body back this time.”

“Thank you all the same.” Slade said before he started to do push-ups. He wanted to see where his body was at. He still felt the crawling sensation in his chest.

Wintergreen shifted in his chair uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“Something else?” Slade asked still doing push-ups.

“Miss Markov.”

Terra’s face flashed through Slade’s mind. _“I’m gonna kill you!”_

“What about her?” he asked evenly.

Wintergreen’s face was somber. Slade glanced up at him. “Miss Markov didn’t survive that encounter.” He sighed. “By all accounts it was her own doing, or so I read.”

Slade stopped doing push-ups for a moment staring straight ahead then did two more before deciding to get up. He looked at his hands opening and closing them. “Looks like everything is back to normal.” He began walking into the other room before he turned and looked at Wintergreen. “Well?” He held out his hand waiting for a response from Wintergreen.

Wintergreen wasn’t able to hide the stunned look on his face completely. It didn’t last long before he gained his composure, clearing his throat and pulling a tablet out from behind the chair. “There isn’t anything on the schedule yet. I wanted to be certain you were one hundred percent before I confirmed anything. There are three-“ He handed the tablet to Slade who began flipping through the pages on the screen. “-gentlemen who requested your service in Denmark…“

 ***

Slade and Barbara were both struggling to catch their breath. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. It probably was less about familiarity and more about exhaustion. It didn’t seem like they were making love so much as trying to fuck each other to death. Still, there were worse ways you could spend an evening. He braced himself against the refrigerator and letting her lower her legs to the floor. She walked a little stiffly to the table picking up the coffee cups. She was a very striking woman but if things kept up at this rate she’d be a paraplegic again before the end of the week. He couldn’t help but smile to himself about that, somehow he doubted she’d find it as funny. He was looking at her both admiring her body and looking for weaknesses he could exploit in the future.

“I have to teach a class in a few hours,” She said dampening a washcloth and patting her neck. “I’d say let yourself out but since you’ve been going though my computer room-“ She turned only to realize he was gone. She threw the rag on the floor. “It’s just like another Dick.”

***

The woman looked wide eyed at the video on the phone. The phone was having a hard time staying focused on Barbara Gordon but it was her. Slowly the lawyer with blonde shoulder length hair took the phone from Deathstroke. She held it as if it were sacred.

“And this…” She said at barely a whisper. “this video hasn’t been tampered with has it?

“No.”

She made a small smile that was nearly a perfect triangle. “This is… this is fantastic.” The blonde turned to look at Slade who stood beside her arms folded. “Any side effects?”

Apart from the libido of a nymphomaniac? “Not yet.” 

“Good, the moment you see any I’m sure you’ll let us know.”

Deathstroke cleared his throat loudly.

She looked up at him with a sly smile. “Yes, yes. I haven’t forgotten.” She pulled out her phone rapidly dialing a few numbers on it.

Slade took the phone with the video back and looked at his account which was now seven million dollars larger. “Thank you.”

“Always a pleasure.” She held out her hand he shook it. “Expecting great things.” She said finally walking off into the dark of the parking lot.

 


	5. Men of Great Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: someone pointed out to me I wasn't being descriptive enough about what these characters looked like. I explained it was a fanfic. Ya'll know what these characters look like, but to keep everyone on the same page I'm taking their looks from the comics not the movies. So those of you who haven't had the pleasure of reading them (ya heathens!) I'm taking Deathstroke's look (both in and out of suit) from the rebirth series and Oracle from the Brainiac virus cover (even though this story disregards both storylines it's where I thought these two were at their hottest and isn't that what's most important?) Also one minor note Wintergreen home is closer to Platinum flats because it worked for this story. Thank you everyone who has read this so far. Enjoy the fic!

**_September 28, 1977_ **

 

Prof. Marx had a strange way of speaking. He simultaneously seemed indifferent to the reaction of the listeners and yet would often ask his class questions sometimes in jest others with genuine interest. The man barely stood at five seven on his toes and wore glasses so thick they were nearly three inches off of his skull. He was a much beloved and revered professor at the school where he taught the fascinatingly tiled class, _The Philosophy of Evil._ Slade Wilson was one of the first ten students to sign up. 

“…But that’s another topic altogether.” Marx paused looking up at the gallery. “My wife and I vacationed to Austria of all places this year, and apart from enjoying the Sound of Music souvenir shop-” Some of the class laughed. “What is something else that makes this country interesting?” No one raised their hand. “Birthplace of Mozart… I’ll give you a clue… what happened in 1889?”

One girl with short blonde hair raised her hand but Slade could only see the back of her head. Marx gestured to her. “The birth of Adolph Hitler.”

“Very good.” Marx glanced around the gallery. “Arguably remembered as the most evil man in history.” He paused again scanning the room. “Were you struck by something? I was…” He clicked the slide projector and there was a black and white photo of a small child looking terrified out of his mind at the camera. “Little Adolph just being born. We don’t think of evil men as children that often do we?” He held his hand down beside him as if he were petting an imaginary dog. “Little Adolph at six, scarcely outliving his other siblings.” He held his hand up about three feet higher. “Adolph at sixteen, with dreams of being a painter.” He put a hand to his mouth as though he were whispering to some of his students. “Wouldn’t want to be his drawing teacher.” The class laughed and giggled. Marx smiled. “But by and large an innocent teenager.”

The blonde who had answered the question giggled at something one of the male students by her said. Marx didn’t seem to notice.

He held his hand a little higher. “Adolph Hitler, the fuhrer, a man responsible for the deaths of over eighteen million people.” He paused again then began to pace slowly in front of the projection slide. “Let us suppose, just for the sake of argument, that he is directly responsible for those deaths, even though the unrest and antisemitism at the time almost guarantees another head on the hydra would have surfaced. Let us just assume that his life is the only one responsible.” He held his hand down at the height of the imaginary dog. “Little Adolph.” He said then made his fingers into the shape of a gun. Some of the students gasped. “eighteen million lives…” he then folded his arms. “Are you not obligated? Or is the murder of a single innocent child in all respects and in all scenarios unthinkable?” He paused again scanning the room. He then walked over and flipped on the lights. “I want you all musing on this paradox and write a two page paper on it for Monday.”

The room filled with the sounds of books and paper rustling as the students left. “I want at least three sources not mentioned in class. Why you agree or disagree. Have a good weekend all.” He said shutting off the projector and walking to his desk to pack up his things.

“Dr. Marx?” asked Slade Wilson walking to his desk.

“Mr. Wilson.” Marx said without looking up from his papers, his face scrunched in study of them. Finally he looked over at the young man. “How can I help you?”

Hesitantly Slade began. “I had some questions about something you mentioned last week-“

***

“Thank you.” Marx said to the barista who brought the two men their coffee. The man was so short the table seemed to go up to his collarbone. “I find it enchanting that you’ve taken this course to heart the way you have, Mr. Wilson.” He said sipping his coffee.

“Do you think there is a defining rule of what makes a man evil.” Asked Slade looking down at the cup.

“No I don’t.” Marx said simply adding some cream to his coffee. “Evil is point of view. It’s highly subjective.” He sipped his coffee. “Is everything alright Mr. Wilson you seem… disturbed.”

Slade shook his head no. “What defines evil for an individual then?”

Marx looked up at the ceiling then brought his hand to his mouth in thought. “A man’s personal code of ethics. His honor, be it his words or his actions.” Marx took another sip before setting his coffee down. “A man’s only judge, jury and executioner is himself. At the end of the day the only person he must live with is himself.”

Slade listened and mulled the statement over in his head.

Marx was about to pick up his coffee again when his face went slack from shock. His eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath before his head slowly went towards the table. Slade’s hand shot out catching the man’s forehead and he slowly lowered him to the table. He then put away his handgun with the silencer he’d been hiding under the table. Marx had given a F grade to the wrong yuppie about a month ago.

_His honor, be it his words or actions…_ Slade sighed quickly finished his coffee, put a few dollars on the table and left.

***

Slade heard a knock at his door. It was nearly midnight. Slade opened the door to find Barbara Gordon standing there shivering in the doorway. Strange it didn’t seem that cold. Certainly wasn’t the strangest part of this situation

“I thought I was joking about that restraining order…”

Barbara sighed. “I-“ She fished in her pocket. “I felt bad about the window.” She said handing him a check.

Slade took the paper looking at it then at Barbara with a small smile. “Would you like to come in?”

Barbara looked at him wearily before walking inside.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asked stepping out of the way so she could enter the main hall.

“Wine would be lovely.” She said looking around the hall taking off her jacket. Slade tried to take her jacket but when she realized what he was doing she jerked and shrugged it back on her body.

Slade held up his hands casually surrendering. He then walked towards the kitchen. He’d been inside her… twice; but help her with her coat? How dare he! “Any preference?”

“What?” Barbara said suddenly then she winced. “oh uh, something… red.”

Slade gestured for her to sit down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Pinot Noir. When he came back he saw her glancing over the pictures in the room. He walked over to the coffee table uncorking the bottle and pouring two glasses. He made no effort to stop her from inspecting the photos. It wasn’t like anything or anyone in the photos was still alive anyway. He walked up beside her and handed her a glass of wine. She was staring at a picture Slade standing atop a leopard holding a hunting gun.

“Do you have any past times that don’t involve killing something?” She said glancing at him and taking a sip of her wine.   

He simply looked at her.

Her face started to pink. She cleared her throat and took anther sip of the wine. She slowly walked toward a picture of Slade with Grant standing by him. “William Wintergreen.” She stated. “Is that an alias?”

“I’m just house sitting as it were.” Slade said taking a sip of the wine

“So you killed him and took his home.” She said in the same matter-of-fact way.

Slade wanted to protest, the only problem was that it was all true. “It’s more complicated than that.” He sighed. A long silence fell between them before Barbara sat back down on the sofa.

Slade sat opposite her glancing at her from time to time. Finally, he spoke. “You still haven’t told them.” He said with the same bluntness she’d been speaking to him.

“No.” She said calmly looking at her glass. She seemed to have mellowed, at least she wasn’t shaking anymore. She was still moving her legs a lot with her hands. “I feel like- I know I understand your body better than I understand you.”

“Discretion is one of my virtues,” Slade shrugged and took another sip of wine. “That’s why they pay me the big bucks.” He said with a thin smile.

A thought occurred to him suddenly. That’s why they were carrying on like they were. Neither of them mattered to other. He wasn’t a hero or even a friend. As for himself, he would just kill her when he was done with her. He finished his wine then stood up. He reached out a hand to her. She looked at his hand then at him confused.

“What is this?” She said looking warily up at him.

“Since we can only seem to speak with our bodies, why don’t we go have a conversation.”


	6. Go with God

“You know when you said you wanted a physical conversation this isn’t what I thought you meant.” Barbara gave one of the Kali sticks a spin in her hand. “What are these made of?”

“Aluminum Alloy.” Slade said cracking the bones in his neck and shoulders.

“Hm” She said looking at them for a moment before Slade charged at her. She swung around dodging his attack.

The two circled each other for a moment before Barbara pretended to charge at Slade. He jumped forward. She fell back before dashing to Slade’s right, the side missing an eye. She swung at his head, but he ducked and rammed her chest with his shoulder and back. She stumbled back then began rapidly swinging the two sticks. Loud clanging reverberated through the training room as the two of them traded blows. Finally, they were locked his swords against her kali sticks. Slowly Barbara began to overpower him. Slade’s eye widened then he made a kick for her legs. She jumped out of the way.

“You thought I’d have a blind spot.” He paused. “That was dirty.” He couldn’t help but smile. Slade made a point of not mentioning that she was possibly stronger than him.

“Didn’t think you’d mind.” She said with a grin.

Slade scanned her body, mainly her legs, admiring and calculating. They began to circle each other again. Her footing was much more solid than he remembered. Was it possible that she had improved that much in such a short time?

_What the hell did I shoot her with?_

The two of them traded blows again before locking horns. Barbara managed to shove him back with a sudden push. She swung one of the sticks hitting him hard in the stomach. Luckily, he predicted what her next move would be, or the other stick would have hit him in the head. It would have fractured a normal person’s skull.

_Who knows maybe it would crack mine too._

He had to end this. He began trading blows faster, too fast for her to catch all of them. He gave her two jabs to jaw and a hard punch to the stomach. He then slid his sword down taking off a huge chunk of flesh from her hand

Barbara screamed dropping both sticks and grabbing her hand. He knocked on her back with a punch to the jaw. The next thing she knew he had one of his swords at her neck.

Slade stared coldly down at her. “Yield.”

She stared up at him panting. She then rolled her eyes and smacked the floor twice with her good hand. He sheathed his swords and extended a hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up.

Barbara winced as she looked at her hand. There was too much blood to tell but she was certain that her hand had been cut straight to the bone. “I don’t suppose super soldiers have a first aid kit hanging around?” She said taking her hair tie and using it as a tourniquet on her wrist.

Slade walked out of the room and came back with a small first aid kit and a bottle of vodka. “Laser sharpened?” She asked as he began to unscrew the bottle cap.

“Good eye.”

“Wasn’t my eye that figured it out.” She said smiling and wincing.

He held her hand with the bottle of vodka poised over it. “On three.” He said looking her in the eye. “One.” He dumped the vodka over the wound.

She screamed and writhed before grabbing the bottle and guzzling most of the liquid down. “Thank you.” She said panting as he dressed the wound. “I needed that.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Not the drink the-“

“I know what you meant.” He said pinning the bandage. “You're welcome.” He was still holding her hand gently rubbing her fingers.

She looked up at him. The two looked at one another for a few more moments before she stood up.  She wobbled a bit. He stood up to steady her.

“I think…” She smiled and looked down bashfully. “I’m drunk.”

He was about to pick her up when she jumped back panicked.

“Don’t!” Barbara said bringing a shaking hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry I just… I can’t take being carried…ever.”

Gently Slade took her good hand and led her to a guest room.

She sat down on the bed. “Sorry” She said so softly Slade almost didn’t catch it.

“For what?”

She looked up at him then looked away with a shrug. “Nothing I guess.”

He leaned down kissing her tasting the mixed of wine and vodka in her mouth. She turned away with a hand rubbing her forehead.

Slade thought about asking what was troubling her when he realized he didn’t give a damn. “Get some rest” he said before leaving

*** 

The beautiful young mother of two practically ran into the church. Three days was all she could manage before her guilt began to eat her alive. She had run in her night gown which unbeknownst to her left little to the imagination. She ran into the confession booth adjusting her veil she trembled kneeling down holding her rosary.

The priest for his many many foibles namely being the unofficial drug kingpin of Mexico, was having a pretty bad day himself. Deathstroke was in the midst of strangling the good father to death when the assassin heard the young woman speak.

“(Bless me father I have sinned-)” She purred in her native tongue.

Slade glanced at the woman through the window and did a double take. “I’ll bet you have.”   

The young woman looked puzzled at the window. “(Father?)”

Slade gave the cord around the padre’s neck one final good twist snapping the priest’s neck and causing the man’s arms to go limp. Slade sighed setting the body next to him. Slade glanced at the priest.  He’d been at this what? thirty years now. First time he’d killed a priest, still no nuns, but it was always fun to cross something off one’s bucket list. He glanced at the woman whose beautiful face was creased with concern. He could probably take her out too, but he wasn’t getting paid for it. He wasn’t planning on anyone being in the church this late. He drummed his fingers on the priest’s forehead when he was hit by a novel idea.

 _Why not?_ He smiled taking off his mask and leaning close to the window. “(Yes my child?)”

“(Father you sound different.)” said the woman.

“(I’m-)” he couldn’t remember how to say ‘filling in’ in Spanish. “Father Wilson. (I’m a friend of Father Dominguez)”

“(Oh I see. Are you two close?)”

Slade glanced back at the priest; eyes bulging, tongue sticking out. It was taking a lot of strength to keep from laughing. “(Very.)” Slade began to take off his suit. “(What are your sins my child?)”

“(I slept with a man who wasn’t my husband.)” She said tearfully.

“(Did you enjoy yourself?)” He said taking a picture of the priest on his phone.

“(I-I don’t…)” her voice was scarcely a whisper. “(yes)”

“(Then don’t worry about.)” He said putting on the priest’s clothes. “(We all make mistakes. The important thing is to enjoy them while you can.)”

The woman stared at the window dumbfounded. “Ve con Dios, Sweatheart.” Slade said before stepping out of the Confessional his suit hidden under his newly acquired robes.


	7. She's the mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place right after the last chapter, messing with certain events in the comic timeline a bit.

It had been a day since Slade got back. He was still jetlagged from his flight to Mexico and now he was having a hard time tracking down Gordon. He hadn’t really discussed what the contingency plan was if she got herself killed. It was annoying; he’d been gone for five days. If she managed to get herself killed in that small window of time that was hardly his problem or fault. He should still get his fourteen million, after all he had done what was asked of him. No one said anything about _keeping_ her alive.

He heard a ping on his cell phone. She had just started using her phone. Finally. He followed the signal and it led him to a small night club. Gordon came out dress in a short pale blue cocktail dress. Her hair was a halo of red curls and waves around her shoulders. No glasses for a change; Slade couldn’t decide which look he preferred. She really was a strikingly beautiful woman regardless.

Slade was perched on a nearby rooftop watching her as she waited for her ride. A man stepped out of the club lighting a cigarette, trying (and failing) to talk to her. She seemed to be aloof. The man started to get a little closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to which she violently shrugged off. Slade was about to step in, when he realized it wasn’t his problem. Besides she was a big girl, she could handle herself, he’d had the bruises to prove it.

The idiot seemed to get the hint he backed off. A black prius pulled up in front of Barbara. She opened the door and left with Deathstroke following. He tailed her for about three miles when the prius stopped in front of a landfill and she got out of the car and the car drove off. What the hell was she doing?

He got out his own car following the signal from the cell phone. He slowly entered the landfill. Behind a large mound of trash he found the cell phone, but no girl.

_Oh shit._

He turned just as she landed on his shoulders with her hips. She twisted her body sending him smashing into the ground. The next thing he knew she was making a pretzel out of his spine by shoving a knee in the center of his back and pulling his neck back and down with the other leg. He grabbed her leg on his throat trying to do something about the pressure she was putting on it. She tightened the hold.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite stalker following my cell phone signal. I’m the goddamn Oracle, Slade.” She said releasing him. She walked over to him placing a foot on his neck giving him a great view of her leg and her cute little ass. More importantly why was she always putting pressure on his neck? “The ikon suit is thinnest around your neck to give you full range of movement, but that also makes it the weakest part of the suit.” She said as if she heard his thoughts.

He stared up at her, gripping her foot trying to elevate some of the pressure her foot was putting on his throat. He was still busy staring at her leg. He'd never been a leg person, what the hell could you do with a leg? Wintergreen was leg man if that was any indication. Yet somehow from this angle he could be sold on the idea. He would have loved nothing more than to feel up that gorgeous leg but as bad as he wanted it, he wanted an unbroken trachea even more.

She moved her foot with a smile on her face then did a spit resting her elbows on his chest and her face on her hands. This close he could see her lipstick was slightly smeared, which begged the question what the hell was she doing in the nightclub. She leaned close to his ear. “Listen if you want to kill me get on with it. If you want to fuck me get on with it, figure it out.” She then stood up standing over him. “But the stalking stops now.” She said with a frown. She turned and walked away picking up her phone before she left. Slade sat up watching her leave. Either he had really lost his touch or he had created a monster.

*** 

**_Three months later._ **

 

Barbara’s little whimpers were getting slightly higher pitched which Slade now recognized as a sign she was close. She sat mounting him with her forehead soaked in sweat on his chest. Slade’s eye fluttered. Barbara arched her back up suddenly, giving him a view of her near perfect body as he gently guided her hips with his hands. She let out one final sigh; he came shortly after she did.

Barbara looked at Slade for a moment then glanced around the room. “We finally made it to the bed.”

Slade glanced around the room as she rolled off of him and walked towards the kitchen of the apartment.

“Water?” She asked from the kitchen.

“Sure.” He said back. Between the two of them they had probably sweat off ten pounds. Not that stamina had ever been a problem for him. He picked up his watch off the nightstand. They’d also made it past the hour mark as well. He stretched cracking his bones and knuckles.

Barbara walked towards the balcony and tossed a bottle of water to Slade which he caught as she walked past. He noted that she used every excuse and form of subterfuge to keep from touching him once they were finished. It was more funny than offensive.

Barbara opened the drapes still nude, filling the room with light. She walked out on the balcony looking out. Slade sat up still looking at how the highlights of red shown in her hair in the sunlight; and then there was her obviously appealing body. “Oh my God…” He heard her say at nearly a whisper. “oh my God!” She said again running back into the bedroom. “Get dressed quick!” She said tossing his clothes at him.

“What’s the problem?”

“Dick, he’s here! You have to leave right now.” Barbara said running to the closet to get a fluffy robe.

“I’m getting the distinct impression you’re ashamed of me.” He said with a smile, casually almost slowly, putting on his pants.

“Don’t be a jackass.” She said in a loud whisper. “That’s probably Alfred down there so you can’t leave through the window.” Just then was a knock at the door. “Oh my God-hide“ She turned to Slade but he was no where to be seen. Barbara was nearly hyperventilating as she ran to her wheelchair. “Just a second.” She yelled to the door. She sat down in her chair and wheeled it to the front door and opened it.

Dick Grayson stood there in a leather jacket and jeans. “Hey.” He said looking down at her.

“Hey.” Barbara said trying to steady her panicked breath.

“You’re alive.” Dick said with a smile.

“And kicking.” She said forgetting how those kind of jokes made him really uncomfortable. She didn’t know why; it wasn’t like he was the one in the chair.

“Can I come in?”  He said awkwardly.

She wanted to tell him ‘no’ but she couldn’t think of a reason quick enough. She maneuvered the wheelchair out of the doorway and he walked in.

“You know we’ve been worried. No one has seen or heard from you in months.”  He was about to take off his jacket when a thought occurred to her. Slade was hiding somewhere in the apartment and most likely in one of the closets.

“You can’t stay.” She said as Dick opened the empty closet in the mudroom. It was empty, but the two men being here was making her edgy.

“Why?” Asked Dick making a face. “Is this about Kory and I? Is that why you’re acting like this?”

“What?” she said confused. “Why would… the two of you have anything to do with anything?”

Dick looked at her for a moment. “So no one’s said anything to you about…um” He looked down.

“No one’s said anything about anything I’ve just been busy. Why you two getting hitched?”

Dick was silent.

“Oh.” Barbara couldn’t hide her surprise and didn’t really bother to trying she then smiled. “mazel tov.”

“I really thought Bruce or Alfred would have said-“

“I haven’t been running in those circles lately.” She moved her chair back and forth. “Literally.” She laughed but he didn’t. She sighed “Seriously I’m happy for you and I’m ok-with everything. It’s just I have a lot of school stuff to worry about.”

Dick didn’t seem convinced but he took the hint. “Right, right…well if you ever need anything you’ll call right?”

“Absolutely. Really, I’m fine.” She said with a smile

Dick nodded then went to closet to get his jacket. For some reason even though she didn’t see Slade standing there she felt as if he were. He walked back to Barbara giving her a kiss on her forehead before he left.

Barbara stood up from the wheel chair and opened the closet door. Slade gracefully jumped down from the ceiling.

He looked at her and just shook his head. He walked back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Barbara stood in the doorway of the bedroom. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t want to get in the way of all that school stuff you have to worry about.” He said with a smile.

She looked down for a moment before looking back at Slade. “You’ve met Starfire right?”

“Fought I wouldn’t exactly say met.” He said buttoning up his shirt. “Why?”

Barbara opened her mouth about to say something then she just smiled and walked into the other room. “You know what forget it.”

Slade thought about asking what she was about to say, but maybe she was right maybe it didn’t need to be said, whatever it was.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Would…” She began awkwardly looking at the floor. “Would you say she’s… um… pretty?”

Slade’s eye widened for a moment before he casually brushed past her grabbing his jacket out of the closet. “No.” He said shaking out his jacket. He looked up thoughtfully up at the ceiling. “Beautiful maybe, flawless but sure as hell not ‘pretty’.”

“Oh.” She said meekly. “Sorry I asked.” She sat back down in her wheelchair. Slade didn’t know if she’d done it consciously or not.

He sighed and rolled his eye. He walked over to her and turned her chin up to look at him. “But that’s all there is to her. I’d say she has the IQ and common sense of a brick but that would be insulting to bricks everywhere.”

She smiled and chuckled silently.

“Simply put, she’s not you.” He said shrugging before letting her chin go. “Take that whatever way you want, but it’s the truth.” He finished putting on his jacket.

“You don’t have to leave, you know.”

Slade glanced at his watch. “I do actually.” He smiled. “I’m due in the office.”

Her smile left her face as she looked up at him. “Killing people, you mean.”

He leaned down and kissed her so hard she had to grip the arms of the chair. When he was done he leaned close to her ear. “Yes.” He whispered to her before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this was the chap that wouldn't get written. (And the cat joke went over like a lead balloon) The gratuitous sex and drugs will be coming up in the next few chaps. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.


	8. The Boy with the Broken Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so my friend (the only one I'll let read this with the sex scenes included) told me I should at least put a minor disclaimer on this chapter since this is rated teens and higher. This chapter has themes of suicide. This is fanfiction and is never ever meant to be taken seriously. If you are dealing with any thoughts like this please tell someone. The last thing I ever want is to inspire someone to do something stupid.

It had finally started to rain. Good. Barbara Gordon had had enough bullshit sunshine making everything seem like it was a good day when it wasn’t. She’d never have a good day ever again. She stared numbly out the hospital window. Her hair was days unwashed she probably smelled. She still couldn’t shower on her own yet not that she had the strength mental or otherwise to do it. A watch on her wrist beeped reminding her to move her legs. If she didn’t do so every ten minutes she’d get a clot and die. Her doctor’s exact words. For the first two days every time she heard that little beep she burst into tears. She couldn’t even feel her legs and they could kill her. She was supposed to be in her support group. She missed it twice this week. They had started talking about how they related to one another and how grateful they were for that. That’s when she stopped going. It wasn’t that she couldn’t relate to the fireman whose right leg was crushed rescuing two kids, or the policeman who was a quadriplegic after trying to stop a mugging, she just knew they couldn’t relate her. She had to keep her secret which made opening up about the pain nearly impossible. There was one man in the group wheelchair bound, his nervous system shot to hell by the Joker’s laughing gas, but even he was on another plane than her. After awhile the isolation of those meetings was just too much. A crack of thunder and all the lights in the hospital flickered. She knew there were probably back up generators but that didn’t make her feel better. The PA system screeched. Barbara expected to hear an announcement of some kind. She got one, just not the one she was expecting. Love Shack by the B-52’s started playing. Her mouth dropped open as she looked up. She brought a hand to her forehead and sighed. She made no effort to move to greet the person she knew would be walking into her room.

She could hear the sounds of the nurses and doctors scrambling. When she heard the door open behind her she knew he had arrived. “Who told you?”

“No one. Though I’ve heard whispers.” He said leaning on the doorframe. “Is it true?”

Barbara turned her chair around the face him. “Whispers? They should have called you eavesdropper.”

“No way makes me sound like a rat.” He said with a smile.

“You’re violating your parole, Musicman.” She smiled

He hopped onto her hospital bed. “Somethings in life are more important, Batgirl”

Barabara’s face dropped.

“Oh please just because mom and dad are too stupid to figure it doesn’t mean I am.” He mimed a zipper on his lips. “Don’t worry about that now. I brought you a present.” He said pulling out a laptop the size of a brief case out of his computer case. “Ta-dah!” He said placing the ancient computer on her lap.

Barbara tried to lift the computer it was as heavy as a ton of bricks too. “Um Is there a reason you gave me this glorified anvil?”

He held up a finger and tapped the tip of her nose. “When Dad said you were in a funk I figured it was because you thought your crime fighting days were over.”

“They are.” She said simply looking down. “Batgirl is dead.”

“True and who am I to argue, but Barbara Gordon super genius isn’t.”

“Jim.” Barbara said trying to hand the computer back to her baby brother. “I appreciate whatever you’re trying to accomplish here, but I…I can’t even walk, never mind fight.”

“What part of being a super genius or a fighter says you need legs to do it? What I think you really need is a swift kick in the ass, motivation if you will, hence the Osborne” He said gesturing to the laptop. “Everything you’ll need to stop me is in there.”

“…Jimmy what do you mean ‘stop you’?” Barbara said feeling the dread grow inside her.

Jimmy grinned then got up and made his way towards the door

“Jim I’m serious what did you do?” Barbara turned her chair towards the door.

He spun on his heel still grinning. “You remember how I nearly killed those people with the ‘sonic poison’?”

“You nearly spent all of your teen years in juvey because of it. A little hard to forget.” She paused. “Jim you said that was an accident.”

“It was, _then_. You have three days to figure out when and where the bomb is and if you invite any caped crusaders or police along for the ride, I have three very scary mercs ready to execute said victims.” He said coolly walking away.

“Jimmy wait!” He turned leaning on the arms of her wheel chair. She grabbed the collar of his overpriced sweatshirt. “You have to be _kidding_ right?” She said more as a threat than an actual question.

He jerked her hands away. “That depends on you, if you’re kidding I am.” He looked at her stone-faced

She wheeled her chair back a bit. “Kidding about what?”

He held out a hand to her. “Kidding about whatever you were planning on doing it with.”

He knew. How did he always know? Tears started to roll down her cheek and brought a hand to her lips.

He shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Yeah that’s what I figured.” He said looking around the room disappointed. “Well I can’t live for you. Do whatever you want, but you do it now you’re killing fifty other people.” He shrugged then walked out.

She watched him leave still numb and reeling. Then with a shaking hand she pulled out the syringe filled with air from beneath her chair.  

***

Slade looked around. He knew immediately by the scent and heat. He was in back in Africa. Slowly he stood up and walked toward the tent wall. He could feel the oppressive heat coming from outside. His hand hesitated as he reached to open it. He tore the tent open.

Outside walked animals amid flames lapping at everything

Beneath his feet was a black inky tar-like substance covering the ground as far as he could see. Standing off to the right was a young woman facing the flames.

He could feel something clawing at his ankles. He looked down and saw the tar forming hands grabbing his ankles anchoring him. Immediately he knew they were the hands of his victims stretched as far as the eye could see, polluting everything. He tried to move, He had to run. He had no idea where he could run to, but he had to get away.

The inky hands began to form into bodies, faces, clawing at him and keeping him still, waiting for the fire to burn him to death. He began to thrash wildly trying to get away but nothing worked.

“You can’t run anymore Slade.” Said the woman looking into the flames.

He didn’t know what she was talking about; but he never ran. Why was he so terrified?

“Not from this.” She began to turn.

And just as he was about to see her face he awoke. He wiped his face with his hand. Having nightmares about anything wasn’t like him. He coughed violently; it didn’t help. The feeling of the maggots in his chest was back.

“You alright?” Barbara asked staring at her laptop in bed beside him.

“I’m fine.” He said putting an end to it.

Slade watched her face scrunch then go slack, she lifted her glasses shook her head. Her reactions were pretty entertaining. More entertaining were her exposed breasts but he decided not to point that out. “What are you doing?” He wasn’t sure if he really cared but he wanted to change the subject and get his mind off of the dream.

“Grading a mini assignment. I asked my students to write a paper about their favorite Christmas movie.”

“Interesting.” It wasn’t.

She glanced over at him with a smile. “Master assassin, but boy are you a rotten liar.”

“What movie did your student pick?”

“Die Hard.”

“That’s an A.”

“36C actually.” She said with a grin glancing at him again. “I’m a little higher, but I’m flattered.”

Slade turned his head clearing his throat. The worms were finally starting to go away.

 

 ***

 

A young redhaired man stepped on to the elevator of Barbara Gordon’s building. He was clad in designer clothing from his glasses to his butterfly embroidered suit, to blue leather shoes. He looked at his reflection in the elevator doors combing his hair. He then tapped his wristwatch.

 

***

 

She was nearly done with the final paper for her intro class when the screen froze. She tapped the escape button, nothing, she tried a few more things before giving up she was about to restart the computer when her browser window opened up and a small bitmoji figure of a boy with red hair moon walked across the browser screen. “oh no.”

Barbara nearly hit the ceiling when stray cat strut came blaring through the PA system throughout the building.

Slade sat up straight covering his ears. He looked over accusingly at Barbara.

“It’s not me.” She yelled as she tried to turn off the PA system. The dimmer lights were keeping time with the music. She managed to get the sound under control but the lights were still flashing.

Slade was standing beside her. “Then who was it?”

“You might want to get dressed.” She said pulling on the fluffy robe. “You’re probably not going to be able to leave until he does.”

“Should I be concerned?” Slade said pulling on his jeans

“No,” She said with a smile walking to the door. “Well maybe. You’re about to meet the pink sheep of the family.”

“No chair?” Slade asked looking her up and down.

“He probably knows already.”

***

The young man tapped his foot to the beat of the music before stepping off the elevator. He gingerly knocked on the door. “Babsy Bunny!” Exclaimed the young man giving Barbara a massive hug.

“Still subtle as ever I see.” She said returning the hug. “and your taste in music is still awful.”

He gave his wristwatch a squeeze and the lights and the PA system went back to normal. “I was passing through just wanted…” he said looking her up and down. “to confirm a few things.” His eyes ticked over to Slade who was standing in the bedroom doorway. “And who!” He said giving his head a flick. “is this tall drink of water?” He asked extending his hand to Slade.

Slade looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it.

“This is-“ Barbara began.

“Slade Wilson.”

“and this is-“

“Jimmy Gordon.” He gave a small shrug. “the third.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Or Deathstroke infamous killer and Musicman the infamous hacker.” Both men looked surprised at her. “Yeah because neither one of you knew who the other was.” She said sarcastically.

“Came up with the name when I was young-” Jimmy waved a dismissive hand still attached to Slade with the other.

“er.” Slade deadpanned.

“Growl.” Jimmy said glaring daggers into Slade’s eye before casually let go of his hand.

“Slade was just leaving,” said Barbara cutting through the tension. “and you Jimmy are supposed to be under house arrest in Chicago.”

Jimmy grinned. He lifted his pantleg revealing an ankle monitor. “Still am technically. Though they check in every six hours. It’s like they don’t trust me or something.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Barbara said coldly. “It was nice seeing you Jim, except it wasn’t. Get back before they tack on more time to your sentence.”

Jimmy hugged her tightly and held her head as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “Love you too.” He let go and looked her in the eye. “Well?”

“th-love you…too.” Barbara said a little off.

Jimmy scrunched his nose smiling at her. He then turned his eyes to Slade. “Nice properly meeting you Mr. Death-Wilson”

“Likewise, Music-Jimmy.” Slade said evenly.

Jimmy gave them one last scrunched smile before he walked out the door. Once he was gone Barbara turned to Slade. “You really do need to get the hell out of here.”

“Are you in danger?” Slade said putting on his shirt.

Barbara was a little shocked by the question. She wondered if he even really cared if she was. “No, but you are.”

Slade stared at her for a moment before grabbing his coat and leaving out of the apartment. Barbara waited until he was gone and pulled out the mini SD card Jimmy had left for her in her hair when he hugged her.

 ***

Slade pulled out his hand gun from his belt and made a point of cocking it in front of the elevator camera. He glanced up at it before calmly putting the gun behind his back.

He calmly walked past the front desk and stood just outside the front doors of the apartment complex. He took this time to put on his sunglasses on since it was clear kid brother was watching. He shrugged on his coat before glancing behind him at the redhaired teenager leaning against the doorway arms folded. So here was the talk. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to pop the little shit.

Slade returned the overly friendly and clearly fake smile to little brother. Jimmy stepped to the edge of the curb and lit up a cigarette.

“She know about that?” Slade said glancing down at the young man.

Jimmy let the smoke out in a soundless puff. “She knows a hell of a lot more than she lets on. Family trait I suppose.”

“Oh?” Slade said mentally counting off how many undercover agents were in shooting distance; four so far. Slade dropped his head with a smile. “I’d suggest we share an Uber but you don’t seem too fond of me, neither do your friends.”

Jimmy glanced up Slade his smile completely gone. It quickly returned as he took a drag of the cigarette. “And here I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding it.” Jimmy rolled the cigarette between his fingers; Nat Sherman’s even his silly little cigarettes were designer. “You know those things in life that don’t need said, so naturally you have to say them?”

“I take it I’m about to hear one of them.”

Jimmy took another drag of the smoke. “Anything gets broken on her, I will break everything about you.” Jimmy paused, and the two men just stared at one another for a long and ungodly hostile moment. “Barbie’s too polite or maybe too smart to let on how many friends she has in high places, but I’m not.” Jimmy adjusted his glasses and his transitions kicked in. “NSA, FBI, CIA, and my fav JLA.”

“You know if I didn’t know better and if _you_ didn’t know better I’d think you were threatening me.”

“Not a threat if you’re willing to follow through.” Jimmy said with a grin snuffing the cigarette out with his designer shoes. “We’re done here.” He said into his wristwatch. A black limo pulled up and stopped right in front of them. He opened the door then stopped leaning on it. “Oh, where are my manners, did you still want to share a ride?” He said with a smile before shooting him the same dirty look he had before. He climbed in and the limo drove off.

Slade watched the limo drive off. _Should have asked for a lot more money._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two notes? Kitten shut up already!" Anyhoo before anyone cries Marty Stu on me. Jimmy Gordon is going to be a legit character (sorta.) This whole fic is going to be a crossover of sorts with a webcomic coming out next year that yours truly is helping with. Stay tuned same bat time same bat channel, and as always thanks for reading.


	9. Safe

“I didn’t sign up for this bullshit Jim! I’m working two jobs I might as well be raising these kids by myself.”

“Keep you voice down. You’re going to wake them up.” Jim Gordon said in a loud whisper trying to cajole his wife.

“They know about our money troubles, the school knows about our money troubles, everyone in the neighborhood knows about our money troubles, I’m just sick of this.” Said his wife now in tears.

This was just another fight amid many. Any reason would do, when two people are unhappy together nothing really solves it. That was something the two children sitting on the second floor looking down at their screaming parents, didn’t understand.  The ten-year-old girl held her little brother, who was five years her junior as they listened to the arguing unable to sleep know their parents were fighting. When their mother started screaming and crying, which usually happened towards the end of the argument, the little red-haired girl covered her brother’s ears.

Their father said something the girl couldn’t hear to which their mother responded. “I don’t care I’m sick of this! I want a divorce!”

The girl started crying. Why wasn’t there someone to cover her ears?

 

***

 

Barbara put the mini SD into her computer in the Oracle room. A loading circle spun around her in the blue light cylinder she sat in. It was a new take on the typical loading circle (thanks Bruce.)

“Connection established” a soothing woman’s voice said as the blue light cylinder flashed bright for a moment.

“Well that was very Bond of you.” Barbara said folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

“I try.” Said Jimmy’s voice. “is-ay he-ay there…ay”

“Pig latin? Really? No, he’s not here.” She tapped her keyboard. “Is everything ok with the conduit? I’m not getting a video signal.”

“No everything is ok I just can’t really turn on the video where I’m at right now. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I am.”

 ***

Slade walked past the obnoxious tourists crowding the airport. He was neatly dressed in a black suit and pale green t-shirt under that. He wore the same sunglasses he always did when he needed to blend in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small black girl struggling to get her bag off the conveyor belt. Her mother or who he assumed was her mother was busy talking to someone while her child was literally being carried away.

The little girl was on the verge of tears trying get her bag when she felt the bag being lifted of the air. The girl looked up at him her mouth open slightly. “You’re really tall.”

“Is this yours?” He asked with a smile.

The little girl nodded as he handed the bag to her. “Thank you.”

As predicted the girl’s mother came over hugging and kissing her then scolding her not to leave her side. Slade then turned and made his way towards the terminal.

_“You know of the two of us I always figured I’d be the one with the daddy complex Babs.”_

Slade walked up to check in handing his passport to woman behind the desk and resting his arm on the counter. “Welcome to Mumbai Mr. Wilson.” She glanced at him a few times as she typed into the computer. “Business or pleasure?”

“The earlier.” He said with a small grin.

She stamped the book and handed it back to him with a smile. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed for the later.” She said softly.

He raised his eyebrows acknowledging the flirting before walking away.

_“So what do you know about this asshole really?”_

_“You know what I know.”_

_“Really? Because if you knew what **I** know, you wouldn’t be so damn glib.”_

_“….”_

_“Babs he’s been hired to kill you.”_

Slade hailed a taxi when he was outside of the airport. He climbed into the tiny blue taxi and recited his hotel address to the driver.  A short time later the taxi pulled up to a small dilapidated hotel. He thanked and paid the driver. Normally he wouldn’t be staying in such squalor conditions but it was necessary for the hit. He walked into hotel and the front desk.

“Welcome Mr. Wilson.” Said the beautiful Indian woman behind the desk handing him his room key and holding on to it a few more seconds than was required. “If you need anything let me know.”

“Oh, I will.” Slade grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the desk before he made his room. When he got there he tossed his small duffle bag on the bed. He’d probably need to burn all the clothes in it before he left to prevent the bedbugs from coming home with him. He walked over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and leaned on the windowsill taking a bite of the apple. He watched as the camera crew set up the equipment for the Bollywood film that would be shot there the next day. The room was disgusting but you couldn’t beat the view.

_“Yeah I figured as much. Don’t tell me that’s what all this has been about.”_

_“… Barb… is this like before?”_

_“Ok and on that note-“_

_“Don’t you dare hang up, answer the fucking question! I deserve to know if you’re thinking about killing yourself.”_

_“…No nothing like before.”_

_“Then…why? I mean I kind of get not telling anyone…but you’re not just playing with fire here, you’re dancing in the inferno.”_

 Slade took the final box from the nearby post office. He finally had everything he needed, did make it feel like high school chemistry though. He poured the contents of his mixture into a spray bottle. He waited until nightfall dawning his Deathstroke uniform before creeping onto film set. He glanced around until he found the chair he was looking for. Miss Saluja was an up and coming Bollywood star. She could do everything sing, dance, act and she was nothing short of arrestingly beautiful. Sadly, those were the exact reasons that would cost her life. Slade sprayed a fine mist over the young actress’s chair, before returning to his hotel room. She was unknowingly stepping on the toes of a very old, very bitter but most importantly very wealthy actress. Slade had been dying to get his client to say ‘I’m ready for my close-up Mr. DeMille.’ but he opted to just take his eight hundred million rupees or ten million dollars instead.

_“I guess sometimes you put your hand in the fire to see how it feels.”_

_“You’re smarter than that, Babs... Smart enough to turn down MI6 and get away with it.”_

_“It’s not about being smart, Jim. I’ve always been in a bigger hero’s shadow, but after that night my whole world went into that shadow. I wanted to make a decision, even if it’s the wrong, that’s mine. Batman, Nightwing, even dad. It’s bad enough worrying about what they think in my day to day life. I want my secrets back.”_

Slade readied his cell phone pointed out towards the set as he leaned on the window frame. Miss Saluja was just finishing a love scene when she went to sit down in her chair. A few minutes passed and she began rubbing her head. It was showtime; Slade turned on the camera.

She gave her head a small shake and one of the grips handed her a water. The director signaled that it was time for another scene. The actress got up and wobbled as she walked in front of the camera. She wobbled a bit more before she collapsed and the director caught her. Her leading man just stood there annoyed. A few of the crew helped the young girl to back to her chair unaware by doing so they were sealing her fate. She sat down and a moment later began convulsing her mouth foaming. The crew lowered her to ground the director screamed for an EMT. They could call an ambulance or maybe they had an onsite doctor. It didn’t matter it was already too late. Slade watched as the girl convulsed worse before stopping, he stopped filming a moment later.

_“Babs… he’s a glorified murderer. He’s going to follow through on the contract against you.”_

_“…Why hasn’t he?”_

_“Babs…”_

_“No I’m serious. I don’t mean I don’t believe you I just want to know why he’s taking so long. Did you find a red ledger?”_

_“I did, it wasn’t easy. The guy is good at covering his tracks. He never puts anything in writing about why the money is there, where the money comes from or who sends it. It just shows up for about an hour before it disappears, probably to an overseas account. You’re different somehow. About how long have you two been involved?”_

_“Few months.”_

_“Then it’s definitely you. He getting an allowance of seven mil each month... This isn’t anything you couldn’t find out yourself.”_

_“No it isn’t.”_

_“… can I speak my peace?”_

_“You’re going to anyway so go ahead, Jimmy.”_

_“Listen I can’t tell you how to live your life or who to let in it, but I’d be a shit little brother if I didn’t tell you this guy is worst of the worst. He doesn’t have some soft underbelly here and if you’re not careful you’re going to get killed.”_

Barbara stared off for a moment “…. Did you find out who hired him for this fiasco?”

_“Yeah the name Zanni keeps popping up and disappearing. The motherfucker’s good at this which really worries me.”_

“Language Jimmy. It’s clearly a fake name but even I can’t find a trail leading to who the guy really is.”  Barbara said resting her hands behind her head.

_“So no clue how Deathstroke or Zanni got the metahuman formula -oops did I say that out loud?”_

Barbara sat up straight. “Wait that’s… that’s what….I was shot with?”

_“And you had no clue right? You didn’t steal it or anything? This was something done to you.”_

Barbara was silent. “No I didn’t even know what I was shot with…Jimmy?” Barbara felt a chill go up and down her spine. “Where are you really?”

_“…Why did you choose Dad, when he left, why did you choose dad?”_

Barbara thought for a moment. “Someone had to. Why did you choose mom?”

_“Someone had to…None of this is your fault Barbara”_

Barbara could feel the chill again. “Jim…. Are _you_ safe?”

There was a long silence before a loud ringing pierced the air.

“Connection lost.” Said the woman’s soothing voice. Barbara frantically tried to reestablish the connection but nothing worked. She pulled out the fried card and sighed. Suddenly the room became more isolating.


	10. Sleeping Pills

 

Click-click-click….click-click-click-click-click-click…click…click.

The entire room stopped and turned to Jimmy who was busy chopping up about three adderall tablets with a razor on the long oval table. There were sparse few perks to being a DEA snitch, but doing lines of speed in front of the annoyed agents when there was nothing they could do about it, was definitely one of them. He pulled the bottle of pills out of his pocket giving it a small shake. “I brought enough for the whole class.” He said with a grin. His head jerked forward as his favorite-queen-bitch-head-of-operations smacked the back of his head. He spun around glaring daggers at the woman behind him.

“Keep it up and I’ll kick your ass.” She hissed moving the streak of gray hair out of her eyes.

“Keep that up and I’ll like it.” He said still glaring at her with a wink.

She balled her hand and for a moment he thought she was going to make good on her threat. Instead she just gestured for tool #4 (as Jimmy decided to name him in his head) to continue speaking.

_Oh fucking joy, more exposition._ Jimmy snorted a line daintily wiping his nose. Yup a little on the chunky side. He should have brought a pill crusher, but he’d been in such a rush (and debatably slightly off his tits at the time.) At least he’d be able to retain what was being said now.

“They’re calling it the Red Queen.”

“Sounds fearsome.” Jimmy said with a final sniff propping his feet up on the table. This debriefing was already taking ages. He’d probably need to pace himself to keep enough speed for the entire meeting. Self-control was never one of his strong suits. “What is it and who’s holding?” He said trying to get the meeting to the point quicker.

“Um.” Said tool #4 sifting through his index cards.

_God the dipshit brought index cards._

“The metahuman formula. It’s a little um hard to uh categorize,” He clicked the projector. “It’s an enhancement drug, similar to a stimulant.  The way it’s administered is completely different from just about any other drug on the market.” He clicked to a picture of blood cells shinning bright pink. “It has to be administered via affected blood.”

“Like blood doping.” Jimmy said again trying to catch everyone up quicker. It wasn’t working. “Who has it and how did they get it?”

“There um was a lot um I was going to explain-“

“You can spare us.” Jimmy groaned. “Get to the damn point.”

“uh-uh about twenty-three liters of undiluted metahuman formula went missing from S.T.A.R labs last year. We don’t know the street value it’s still too new but based on sheer potential it’s billions of dollars in Red Queen not to mention the millions of dollars in collateral damage as a result.”

Either the drugs were kicking in or tool#4 had finally said something of value because Jimmy's interest was finally piqued. “Who stole it?”

“That, we still don’t know.” Said his other favorite Addie turning on the lights. She folded her arms walking over to Jimmy. “Your sister is the first known use of the metahuman formula that was conducted by someone outside of S.T.A.R Labs.”

“She didn’t know anything about that.” Jimmy said flatly.

“Or so she says.”

“Excuse me,” He spun his chair to look Adeline in the eye. “Are you seriously implying that _I_ can’t tell what she’s thinking? Well fuck if that’s the case why the hell am I here?” He began to stand up and Adeline shoved him back into his chair.

“Quit testing me.” She said through gritting teeth.

Jimmy rubbed his chest where her hand had pushed him. “Ooooo Addie.”

Her face colored for a moment before she went back to the topic at hand. “Fine let’s assume she’s as clueless and stupid as you’re suggesting. Why her?”

“Maybe you should ask your ex about that.” Jimmy said with a grin. “Why not her is the real question. Great way to test healing factors, agility, strength, fighting skills. Notable if successful but she’s not so high profile that if the experiment goes south the media will get wind of it. She’s a perfect test subject. That still doesn’t tell us who has the formula or what they are planning next.”

Tool number… actually he was pretty hot, so Jimmy decided his nickname would be Cookiepuss. Cookiepuss leaned on the back of one the chairs to Jimmy’s far right. “Deathstroke’s involvement is pretty simple. Complete overkill but simple. Shoot her, watch her, kill her.”

“Oh is _that all_ he’s supposed to be doing?” Jimmy drummed his fingers on the table. “Still doesn’t tell us where the formula is or who stole it.”

“We’ll just have to sit back and wait for Deathstroke to make contact.” Said Cookiepuss looking super heroic while he did.  

Jimmy continued to drum his fingers loudly on the table. Drum, Drum, drum.

 

***

 

Drum, drum, drum. The stuffy lawyer drummed her fingers on the table she was sitting at waiting (impatiently) for the video on Slade’s phone to load. “I was becoming quite concerned when you went several months without any documentation, as was my employer.”

“You and your employer need to learn to keep your shirts on.” Slade said coldly.

Finally the video from the training room in Wintergreen’s home began playing. Barbara gave one of the Kali sticks a twirl in her hand before she and Slade started to spar.

The lawyer brought a hand to her mouth in awe. “She’s become so fast.” She whispered. The moment when Barbara and Slade locked horns played and Barbara ever so slightly seemed stronger than Slade. A small smile appeared on the lawyer’s face. “and strong.”

Slade wanted to grab the phone and crush it to make a point but he decided to just keep calm and get his money.

The video was nearing the end and Slade slashed Barbara’s hand. The lawyer jumped out of her chair. “You cut off her hand!” She shrieked. “You cut off her hand!”

“I didn’t.” Slade sighed annoyed.

The lawyer rewound the video and calmed seeing Barbara still had two hands by the end of the video. It ended with Slade holding a sword to Barbara’s throat as she lay on the floor.

The lawyer still huffed. “Who told you to do that?”

“No one told me I couldn’t.” He said coolly taking the phone back. He stared at his phone until the pissy lawyer added his seven million to his account. “Always a pleasure.” He said turning and walking away.

“Try not to kill her before the damn deadline.” Again huffed the lawyer.

 

***

 

Barbara was busy cooking dinner. Cooking had always been a natural gift of hers, and thank God otherwise she and Dad would have starved or died from eating too much take out. Her conversation with Jimmy kept playing over and over again in her head. She wasn’t worried about him. If he was ever in need of help, he’d tell her. It was the other information that was making it hard for her to concentrate. Seven million dollars… What should her reaction be? Flattered or insulted? Seven million dollars each month for how long?

“… In other news the mysterious entity known only as Virgil has apparently struck again. This time taking down an entire drug ring based in Platinum Flats, providing the FBI with irrefutable evidence of the ring’s activities. Officials had this to say-“ Barbara picked up the remote and switched off the tv. “Oh Jimmy…” She sighed.  

Just then there was a knock at the door. Barbara knew who it was. She glanced back at the food cooking on the stove. It wasn’t her intent to make dinner for two, there was just a little more than enough for one person. She quickly walked over to the stove and dumped the food in the garbage.

_Seven million dollars_ She frowned. She didn’t want the meal to give the impression this was anything besides what it was. She took in a sharp breath pulling the belt on her satin robe tighter as she walked to the front door. As she passed a mirror in her living room. She looked at her reflection for a few moments before smoothing her hair a bit.  She opened the door and there stood Slade. His brow furrowed but she started kissing him before he could ask what was wrong.

_Like he even would._

_“…This isn’t anything you couldn’t find out yourself.”_ No it wasn’t So why was she reacting like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Time Poverty Batman! Phew ok so a few items on the agenda. First the Batman thing, if he does show up in this fic it will probably be just a tiny cameo. Second Thank you so so much everyone for your support of this fic. The kudos' have been great and hey we hit triple digits in the hits dept, go team. Third, updating this fic may be a bit slow for the next few months (I was hoping to have this sucker wrapped up at 14 chapters but it doesn't look like that is happening.) I'm currently involved in a few other super powered projects that have much stricter deadlines than my widdle fic. The story will have an end proper, like I said it may just take a min (but no worries I've yet to write something this long without finishing it.) Forth, I'll be posting a link to where you can get more info about Jimmy's comic, as well as more info about my writing at the end of the fic since it does give some stuff away.


	11. I see Hell in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Barb is coming...

We had two bags of grass, seventy-five pellets of mescaline, five sheets of high powered blotter acid, a salt shaker half full of cocaine, and a whole galaxy of multi-colored uppers, downers, screamers, laughers... and also a quart of tequila, a quart of rum, a case of Budweiser, a pint of raw ether and two dozen amyls.  
Not that we needed all that for the trip, but once you get locked into a serious drug collection, the tendency is to push it as far as you can.

 

Slade forced Barbara against the wall of her living room and kissed viciously the way he normally did. Barbara bit down on his bottom lip enough to draw blood. He drew back a little stunned by the gesture but continued on when she seemed still willing. She then dug her nails into his back again he drew back confused but saw her smile and pulled her arms above her head to keep her where he wanted her to be. He drew back once more when she smiled at him before she gave him a vicious headbutt. He drew back with near comic surprise.  
“What the hell is wrong with you.” He hissed before pulling her arms down so hard she thought they’d break off like a chicken wing.  
Then he finished what he had started before letting her drop to the floor.  
He tossed the condom off in the garbage, one of the few times either of them had remembered to do so before the act.  
“So I guess little brother had a few words to say about me.”  
“Nothing I couldn’t find out on my own.” Barbara said sliding to the floor and rubbing her head.  
Slade glanced at her before walking out. “That’s on you”  
Fine. Slade have it your way. I can play too.  
Barbara walked over to her shower and began scrubbing herself into a vicious lather. She then punched the tile, enjoying the love of the lather and blood.  
She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone.  
“Jim, I’ve a job for you…”  
“How did you get-“  
“Shut up. What can you give me to get fucked up?”


	12. When under ether...

Barbara could never see the appeal of drugs before. Why someone would want to dull their perception of the world didn’t make much sense, until now that was. Jimmy was practically bouncing with excitement. Barbara expected him to gloat about her fall from grace but he didn’t instead he ran to her apartment with a briefcase full of drugs offering each for her to examine. It felt like he was picking out a dress for her. They finally decided on molly, and although it was all Barbara was going to take she knew her brother well enough to know he was probably operating on a few other things as well.  
“So… what do I do?” Barbara sat on her sofa looking at the small baggy of powder, while Jimmy rolled a dollar into a small tube.  
“Snort it.” Jimmy said handing the dollar to Barbara.  
“Oh God no,” Barbara said looking down at the powder. “Can’t I put it in some tea or something.”  
Jimmy stared at her, his face creaseless. “Are you serious? Look I went through a lot of trouble to get the tamest shit I could find. If you want to actually roll you’ll need to absorb it quickly.” Jimmy stared at her for a moment. “Listen you want to do this or not?” When Barbara didn’t answer he took the dollar back “Fine, fuck you, more for me.”  
Barbara took the dollar back with a frown that she thought was intimidated but was really just adorable. In one go she snorted all of the powder up her nose to Jimmy’s surprise (and disappointment.) She pinched her nose as hard as she could and convulsed with a few silent sneezes.  
When she handed the dollar back Jimmy grabbed her hand. “the fuck did you do to your hand?”  
Barbara pulled her hand back. “Nothing. How long does it take to…” Barbara leaned back into the sofa. “oh”  
Jimmy just grinned before snorting another (and mostly likely more potent) baggy of molly. “It’ll be even better in 20 minutes” He leaned back into the sofa by Barbara. “I have a feeling this is going to be a good roll, we shouldn’t waste it.” Jimmy pulled out his cell phone leaning his head on Barbara’s shoulder. He made a few taps on his phone for an uber.  
Barbara chose not to question her Drug Sage Brother (made much easier by the MDMA.) Afterall as he put it, he was the original monk who killed a mosquito with a cannon. “Because some little pests will suck everything out of you.”  
***  
Barbara was at her wits end with the damn computer. She’s been trying everything she knew about her brother to hack it for the past six hours. In that time it had crashed three times and taken nearly an hour each time to reboot. This was feeling like the most futile task she’d ever been given. It felt like Hercules doing the most menial tests to save… Barbara gripped the computer. For as long as she could remember she and her brother had thought alike. To the point where she had wondered how she knew what he was thinking and to the point where she wondered how he knew what she was thinking.  
She rolled her chair to the crutches near the door and grabbed one keeping the computer on her lap. She rolled back to the large space on the floor near her bed tossing the crutch on the bed.  
“You’re Hercules Babs… let off some steam.”  
“Oh my god please let me be right.”  
Barbara picked up the Osborne and lifted it over her head, and slammed into on to the tile floor. The computer smashed into a million pieces on the floor. Barbara stared at it for a moment horrified by her lapse in judgement. She grabbed the crutch and sifted through the broken computer and just when she was sure she’d killed who knows how many people, she saw it. A tiny microchip shining new amid the old corroded pieces of the laptop. She rolled over to the piece and picked it up  
She hurried to the elevator with the intention of distracting the orderly so she could attach the micro chip to the computer in the check in counter. She knew they’re be either a map or something else to lead her to wherever her psychotic brother was planning his mass murder.  
The elevator dinged and she quickly rolled into the elevator. A man standing in the elevator side stepped when she entered. She felt a little insecure for how she looked. “Ground Floor, please.”  
As the lift descended, a few moments passed before the man spoke to her. “Hot date?”  
Barbara shook her head slightly. “I’m sorry?”  
“I don’t mean to be rude, I just meant you… look really pretty when you beam like that.” The man said with a smile looking at the floor numbers. “Must be someone lucky.”  
Was he… actually hitting on her? Didn’t he know she was a cripple? Didn’t he see how unwashed she looked. It was true though she could feel her grin on her face. This was the first time in a month she’d felt that rush, that feeling of action of doing great things, saving people and saving the day. The lift hit the ground floor. And she wheeled herself out the elevator before the man could say anything more. She might have actually flirted back but not now, she had lives to save. She felt herself grin again.


	13. You Don't Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I admit the next two chapters will be smutless (sorry) but Barb was starting to become a secondary character in her own fic so I had to do something. Don't worry more smut is on it's way we just have to go into Barbara's story a bit more. Also in case you haven't noticed I'm doing a little retconing. I hope you like.

Jimmy held Barbara’s hand as he danced with her on the dance floor, before he got bored with her lack of rhythm and decided to grind on a cute boy near him. That didn’t matter too much she was getting tired and she knew she’d be feeling the ache in her muscles tomorrow. She flopped down in a comfy chair beside the dance floor.

Barbara didn’t know if it was the drugs or her heightened senses kicking in but she could feel herself being watched. She turned around to look behind her expecting Slade instead it was a handsome dark skinned man with a shaved head and slight mustache. He was standing holding a beer beside the bar. When he saw she was looking back at him he quickly averted his eyes. Barbara smiled to herself. She got up and walked over to the bar and started to order a drink standing next to the man. He side glanced at her a few times before he built up the nerve to say something.

“Hi.” He said turning to her with a small smile.

Barbara smiled smugly back. “Hello.” She had her hands folded and resting on the bar. “You’re not very subtle.”

The man looked down bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah um… sorry about that.”

Barbara shrugged still smiling. “Didn’t say I minded it.”

The man bit his lip. “You uh seemed really graceful out there.”

Barbara laughed. “Oh, you are such a bad liar.”

The man laughed too. “Well what I mean is I think you’re really pretty.”

Now it was Barbara’s turn to look down shyly. She turned her attention back to the man and held out her hand. “Barbara, Barbara Gordon.”

The man turned his head to the side like a puppy. “Sam Young.” He said shaking her hand. “So you a Babs or a Barbie?”

“I’m a Babs I’m only a Barbie if you have a death wish.”

Sam chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. “Ok then Babs it is.”

“So you a Sam or a Sammy?”

“Oh I’m a Sam but I could be a Sammy for you.”

“Whoaaaa.” Barbara said looking at the ceiling. “oh that was smooth or cheesy I can’t really tell.”

Sam laughed. “Well that’s me Mr. smooth or cheesy”

The two continued to talk for the better part of hour before Jimmy found Barbara. “Hey the place closes soon we gotta get going.”

"Zip up your pants." Barbara said dryly. Well now she knew what he was up to.

Barbara turned her attention back to Sam. “It was nice talking to you Sammy.”

“Anytime Babs.” As Jimmy and Barbara began to walk away Sam followed them to the door. “Hey um do you think I could uh-“

“Oh god just grow a pair and ask for her number!”

“Jim!” Barbara scolded.

“Nah it’s ok he’s got a point. Can I get your number?”

Barbara beamed. “absolutely.”

***

Slade rose out of bed. He was back in Africa, but at least this time he knew it was a dream. He stepped outside the tent in search of the strange woman from before. There she stood, her clothing moving with the wind and fire that was everywhere. Slade moved past the fire which he knew couldn’t kill him. Not here. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him.  
“I thought you loved me…” Terra! It was Terra! Why the hell was she here? Since when did he care about her?  
“You’re wrong, he doesn’t love anything.” Slade knew that voice.  
Out of the flames stepped little brother, Jimmy Gordon. None of this made any sense. Jimmy pulled out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and leaned over the flames lighting it. He slowly stalked toward Slade and Terra like a predator. Gently he handed the cigarette to Terra who took a puff and exhaled smoke that started to take the form of a dragon snaking around Slade like a python.  
Suddenly he couldn’t breathe and the feeling of the worms in his chest was back. Terra reached down his throat and pulled out something black and inky. She held up the goo examining it.  
“Not an ounce of humanity to be seen. How embarrassing.” Terra said weighing the thing in her hand.  
“Don’t be too shocked.” Said Jimmy with smile flicking on a zippo lighter. “He is the perfect murderer after all.” He said tossing the lighter onto the inky thing. The goo caught on fire and when it did Slade felt like he was being burned from the inside out.  
Slade started awake. It took him a minute to remember where he was. He glanced at the slight Japanese girl asleep in bed beside him. That’s right, he was on assignment in Tokyo. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his watch. He still had a few hours. A Japanese politician had got on the wrong side of a syndicate and he’d been hired to make him pay.  
The dreams made no sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. The image of Barbara ran through his head, her eyes shining wet and looking off past him. Her lips were pursed and her body convulsed and trembled while he pinned her to the wall fucking her. Hell would freeze over before she let him know he had the upper hand. Slade sighed rubbing his face. God, she was strong. Addie was strong too, but not like her. Addie had never had her legs taken away. This was irritating, Slade Wilson, Deathstroke didn’t have attacks of conscience. So, he did what he always did when he was frustrated; he worked.  
***  
“What it’s a simple question.” Jimmy said with a smile.  
“God you’re so immature.” Barbara huffed folding her arms and looking out of the car window.  
“I just wanted to know if the carpet matches the drapes.”  
Barbara didn’t say anything she just planned on ignoring him for the rest of the car ride home.  
“…. So how many goatees he really have?”  
“Dammit Jimmy! Could we not talk about Slade fucking Wilson for five seconds!” She said her eyes shining wet as she held her forehead.  
Suddenly it was like the temperature in the car went down to zero. Jimmy stopped making jokes and he started scowling. “How’d you really hurt your hand?”  
“Jim, drop it.” Barbara said almost on the verge of tears. She’d forgotten who she was dealing with. When James Gordon Jr. lost his temper he really lost his temper. He didn’t have a wild outburst, it was so much worse than that. He became cold and calculating.  
“Listen, he could kill you, I mean really kill you, please Jimmy just leave it alone.”  
Jimmy’s face went creaseless again. “Ok.”  
“Here we are.” Said the driver as they pulled up to Barbara’s building.  
Barbara looked wearily at Jimmy. He kissed his index finger and tapped the end of her nose with it. Barbara paused for a moment before getting out of the car.  
Once Barbara was safely inside her apartment building Jimmy signaled for the driver to go. “We’re not going to the second address I gave you earlier, we’re going to different location.” Jimmy looked at his reflection in the backseat window. “There’s someone I need to have a chat with.”


End file.
